Person Vs Self
by Tai-Anita
Summary: KitexKite What happens when you fall in love with your other side. R & R


Disclaimer:  I do not own .hack//project or any of the characters place into this story line.

Tai-Anita: Ah, new name, new story, Yay.

Namio: Then who the hell Am I, Ne? 

Tai-Anita: Man.. Boys sure do get crabby.. especially you Namio.. 

Namio: Yes.. Whatever you say..  

Tai-Anita: ^_^; I think Abi is dead.. 

Abi: I am NOT dead.. 

Namio: - . –

Tai-Anita:  Gr.. okay… now let us start! 

Notes:

".." Speaking.

.. Thoughts. 

Log In [Username]: Kite. 

Password: ********

Save Point: Mac Anu

Level: 78 

Class: Twin Blade 

PC Type: Un-Accessed. 

[The World]

Kite's P.O.V.

Teal Hair that strayed out of the Orange Hat With two straps you could buckle under your chin.. With the little symbol on the front.  Two triangle shapes marked neatly on the cheeks.. A long sleeved shirt that had an over shirt to go with it.. More buckles to hold each of the end of the shirt together… The Soft white neck warmer that you placed over the neckline of the shirts..  Gloves to hold down the loose sleeves..  A belt to hold up pants that tied gently around underneath the knees..  they matched hat with its unique symbols..  Leg warmers that went under too, and boots that rose perfectly around the ankles.. Sheathes for the belt and a back pack to carry items.. And the eyes that changes colors.. This is what people classified me as, Kite, The Twin Blade. 

            I had clicked the Log in button awhile ago, so I was standing in front of the Chaos Gate that seemed to move around in circular patterns.. I moved quickly away from it so no one would log in on top of me.. That would hurt. 

            I looked around Mac Anu for awhile and sighed, seeing no one that I knew, so I decided to go on a dungeon adventure.. to get my mind off of all the stress in the real world. 

I moved silently back to the gate. "..Closed Fortress Marking Twin-hills.."  Three rings rose up around me and transported me to the field I had asked to go to.. A Level 80, Fire type field.. 

            I ignored the portals that the monsters came out of in the field, and moved to the dungeon instead.. As I stared down into the eerie halls, and took slow steps down those cold stoned stairs.. I could see my breath… 

…I don't really feel like fighting anything today.. but still I go.. 

            I saw some chest with items in it, but my feet kept moving past them, like something was pulling me down.. For some strange reason.. There was no portals for monsters in this dungeon and that was very.. Rare. 

            I started to pick up my pace, and finally got to the last room of the dungeon.. it was empty but really cold, HP started to drain from my PC from such a freezing temperatures.. 

            What's going on.. and why does it.. hurt?! 

            I could feel more than the cold, but sharp excruciating pain..  My PC started to go light-headed and sink back into the ground.. As I struggled in real life to get my PC and myself stable.. but nothing seemed to be working.

            Then out of the cold blue I felt someone's warmth come out and touch my arm, I made sure my eyes darted to the person.. My eyes had widen.. 

… No.. no way.. that.. it's not possible.. So many things went through my head, maybe because I was staring at myself.. But instead this person had the Palest skin ever, deep black wells for eyes.. Different outfit.. but.. it was ME.

            The person put their arms around me and lifted me off the ground… So much warmth, and so much fear.  They held me close to their chest and started to take me out of the dungeon, I wanted to ask this person so many questions, But I couldn't because of the pain that still resided inside me.

..How could it be so cold in a fire type field..?  I tried to think about that, instead another shot of pain entered through me as I clung on to the person, digging my face into their shirt..  I could feel my breathing going shallow.. 

            The person felt my movement and tightened their grip around me, still gently taking me out of this horrible dungeon.. 

"H..Help.." I could finally speak, as I jerked my head to look up in to those deep black wells.

"Don't worry, I will." He finally spoke, and his voice sounded so calm.. Who  was he? And why did he look like me.. but much more dark? 

Tai-Anita:  I love Kite!! He's so cool.. Review to tell me to keep going, because I'm not sure if I will.. ^__^

Abi: Yup.. Another weird story.. 

Namio: I don't get girls.. why do they like the boy x boy fics?

Tai-Anita: …SHhh!

Abi: Hey, Tai.. maybe you'll get lucky if Kite appears.. You know, to chat with us?

Tai-Anita: …!! That would be sweet! 

Abi: Hn.. heh. ^___^

Namio: x____X


End file.
